Buisness and Pleasue
by Jeffs-kagome23
Summary: Kagome is working at a store owned by one of the wealthiest men in the world! What happens when his son, Inuyasha, starts working for his father to! Read and find out! Lots of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I do Not own inuyasha but if i did i would feed him pancakes!!! Yes lots and lots of pancakes!**

**"What do you think of him?" mumbled 23 year old Kagome Hagurashi, chewing intently on her already short finger nails.**

**"Who?" asked Kagomes best friend and co-worker Sango Chi . "Inuyasha the new guy" pointing a long slender finger toward a tall broad shoulder figure carrying a box to a office. "He's tall dark and handsome. He's okay in my book."**

**"Hmmmm anyway! What are ou doing this weekend?" Asked Kagome turning to Sango. "Nothing much! What about you?" Answered a husky voice from behind her . Kagome ,eyes squeezed shut out of anger, "Why dont you mind your own business. Asshole!"**

**She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes ... Inuyasha was standing in front of her. "Im so sorry Mr. Takahashi!" Inuyasha's father owned the store she worked in. "Well Miss Hagurashi, file these papers then please come see my father in his office." **

**He turned and walked away while Kagome was having a panid attack behind him. " Oh my god! what am I going to do?! I know im fired!" Sobbed a disgruntled Kagome. "Why did'nt you warn me it was him?!" she cried to Sango. " Oh no! Dont blame your potty mouth on me!" Kagome huffed and started sorting the papers. **

**When she was done she started her walk to Mr. Takahashi's office but half way there she was pulled into a closet. "I just told u to see my dad so i could talk to you alone said Inuyasha. "Well what do you want?" She cocked her head to the side. **_ She does'nt even know how cute she is. She is not cute! Get a hold of youself Inuyasha! Shes just another girl!_

**" I was wondering if you would want to go to a office party with me this weekend?" "Sure! Sounds like fun!" "Okay well I'll pick you up at 8 don't dress fancy." Okay see you then!" He noticed her chin length black hair and bright blue/silver eyes sparkle as she turned away.**

**She was wearing a white button up shirt and he could see her blue bra underneath it. He wanted to see her with out the shirt and bra on. Those perky round breast in his mouth. He growled and felt the tightness of his pants. **

**"Ummm Mr. Takahashi, are you okay?" Asked the janitor as Inuyasha walked out of the closet. "Im fine thank you."**

**"Oh my god! He asked you out?! We have to go shopping!!!!" When they got to the mall they went straight for there favorite store ****Charollet Rouse**** . "What do you think of this?" Kagome came out wearng a miniskirt and halter top. "Nice but to whorey for a office party. Try this!" "This is perfect!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sorry for such a short chappie! But promise next one will be longer!!! Please review!!! Please The voices in my head want you 2!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own inuyasha!**

**KNOCK KNOCK! "Right on time." Kagome ran to get her keys then opened the door. His breath caught in his throat. **_**God she's gorgeous! **_**"You look hot. I guess its because I **

**have only seen you in dress clothes." Mumbled Kagome. "Was that a compliment?" "Don't feel special. Thers a lot of hot guys out there." He smirked because she was blushing. "Well **

**you look beautiful." She staired at him in shock. "Yeah yeah that was a compliment!" He turned and walked back to his black 2007 mustang saline. "Wow! This is your car?!" She was so**

**jealus. "Yeah. Have a problem with it?" "Hell no! Lets see how fast this baby can go!" She slid into the passenger seat and he shut the door behind her smiling at how excited she is. As he**

**was driving he noticed her dark purple strapless shirt and skin tight jeans. **_**I did'nt know she had those kinda curves.**_** He thought looking at the swells of her breast holding the shirt up. He**

**even noticed the silver specs in the shirt and how they match her eyes. They stopped in front of a huge dance club. "Are you sure this is a office party?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha**

**gave the keys to the vallet guy. She just noticed how the red bongo shirt he had on went with his long silver hair and gold eyes. "Yes I'll introduce you to some of the big wigs ." They**

**walked into the building blinded by bright spot lights every where. "You want some thing to drink?" Asked Inuyasha. "A Saphire Martini, please." Keagome yelled over all the noise.**

**"Coming right up." She watched him disapear into a crowd of people and a few mins later reapear. "Thank you." "No problem." After she was finshed she noticed Inuyasha looked**

**bored."Want to dance, Inuyasha?" "Su..." She had already started dragging him toward the lighted stage. ****Grind With Me**** started playing when she finally made her way through the**

**crowds. " I love this song!" She started grinding on Inuyasha. He had'nt blushed since middle school, but right now he could rival a cherry. He started gliding his hands all over her. She**

**dropped down to her knees and he could'nt take it anymore. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his face. She just looked wide eyed and confused, which made him harder. He**

**bent his head and tipped her head back and pressed his lips against hers. Her whole body felt limp. He slid his tounge over her lips asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and**

**he searched every corner or her mouth before lightly biteing and sucking her bottom lip. She ran her hand up his hard chest and pushed him back a lil. " I need to get out of here, NOW!"**

**She demanded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door just noticing her fingernails had all of a sudden got sharp and long. "Dude, Wheres my car? Were gunna go get it." Inuyasha**

**asked handing the guy a 50. The guy pointed to a covered garadge. When he got to the car he turned to look at Kagome. She had purple marks on her face and had subtle red sparks in**

**her eyes. "Kagome! Your a demon?" "HALF demon." She answered. "So am I!" He brushed his hair a lil and two triangles of white fur popped up. Kagome did the same but hers where**

**black. He got closer and wrapped one arm around her waist. She made a low growl and he could see the red growing in her eyes. "Inuyasha lets get out or here I dont know how long I can**

**hold on." "Okay we can go back to my house?" "Thats fine. Lets just go!" Once they got inside the house Inuyasha started kissing her again. "Bed room?!" Kagome asked frantically.**

**He carried her to the bed room. He layed her down on the bed and she pulled her shirt over her head. He did the same. He got lost looking at her round perky breast. She made a lil laugh**

**growl sond and snapped him back to the task at hand. He jumped on the bed right above her and leaned down and kissed her passionatly and took one nipple in between his**

**clawed fingers. She gasped and growled with pleasure. He smiled a toothy grin and bent his head to suck the sweet mound into his mouth. She growled and dug her claws into his shoulder.**

**He bit down lightly. She wiggled underneath him which made him really hard. "Its your turn" She whispered in his ear. "Huh?" She already flipped him ovr and was undoing his pants and**

**pulling them off. She growled looking at all of him then grasped his lenght in her tiny fist and stroked it fast. He thought he was going to lose it any second. Then she took the swollen tip in**

**her wet mouth. He lost it. He flipped her over and ripped her jeans off and forced her legs open. "Please wait Inuyasha!" She cried worried that he would forget the condom. He looked at **

**her sweet slice of heaven. He rubbed his finger up against her femine bump and dove his rough wet tounge inside her. She gasped. She was so close. He flipped her over on her stomach. **

**"Inuyasha? Do You a condom?" He growled out a yes then pushed her knees up. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" "What do you think im doing?" He burried himself all the way inside of**

**her. She screamed out in pure agony. "Whats wrong Kagome?!" He asked kissing her back gently. "Am i to big for you?!" He asked sounding proud of himself. " I was a virgin." She **

**whispered between sobs. " OMG Kagome im so sorry!!" "Just please come out!" She cried. He tried to be as carefull as possible. But when he felt her muscles close in on him he lost it**

**again and burried himself in her again and she screamed again. "Inuyasha please stop!!!" But he couldnt. She eventually got ot used to it and started moaning. "Inuyasha, harder !" "Oh **

**yeah your so tight!" He was so close and so was she. He drove harder and faster and finally they came. "INUYASHA!" She cried out while he growled loud. He collasped on top of her. **

**Then rolled over and pulled Kagome on to his chest. She layed there listening to him breath. Finally it shallowed out and she relaxed and drifted off to sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you like it!!! Please review! Next chappie coming soon!**


End file.
